sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Boy Who Harnessed the Wind
| runtime = 113 minutes | country = United Kingdom Malawi | language = English Chichewa | budget = }} The Boy Who Harnessed the Wind is a 2019 British drama film written, directed by and starring Chiwetel Ejiofor in his feature directorial debut. The film is based on the memoir The Boy Who Harnessed The Wind by William Kamkwamba and Bryan Mealer. It was screened in the Premieres section at the 2019 Sundance Film Festival and began streaming in most territories on Netflix on 1 March 2019. Plot Born in Kasungu, Malawi, William Kamkwamba is a young schoolboy who comes from a family of farmers who live in the nearby village of Wimbe. William also dabbles in fixing radios for his friends and neighbors and spends his free time looking through the local junkyard for salvageable electronic components. Although he is soon barred from attending school due to his parents' inability to pay his tuition fees, William blackmails his science teacher (who is in a secret relationship with William's sister) into letting him continue attending his class and have access to the school's library where he learns about electrical engineering and energy production. By the mid-2000s, failing crops due to drought and the resulting famine has devastated William’s village, leading to riots over government rationing and William's family being robbed of their already meager grain stores. People soon begin abandoning the village, and William's sister elopes with his former teacher in order to leave her family "one less mouth to feed". Seeking to save his village from the drought, William devises a plan to build a windmill to power an electric water pump that he had scavenged earlier. William builds a small proof of concept prototype which works successfully, but to build a larger windmill, William requires his father, Trywell, to give permission to dismantle the family bicycle for parts, which is the only bicycle in the village and the family's last major asset. His father believes the exercise futile and destroys the prototype. However, after intervention from William's mother, William and his father reconcile, and with the help of his friends and the remaining members of the village, they build a full-size wind turbine which leads to a successful crop being sown. Cast * Maxwell Simba as William Kamkwamba * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Trywell Kamkwamba * Aïssa Maïga as Agnes Kamkwamba * Lily Banda as Annie Kamkwamba * Joseph Marcell as Chief Wimbe * Noma Dumezweni as Edith Sikelo * Lemogang Tsipa as Mike Kachigunda * Philbert Falakeza as Gilbert Wimbe Release On 14 November 2018, Netflix acquired global distribution rights, excluding Japan, China, and the United Kingdom. The film had its world premiere at the 2019 Sundance Film Festival on 25 January 2019. It was later released on Netflix on 1 March 2019. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 86%, based on 31 reviews, with an average rating of 7.17/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Boy Who Harnessed the Wind earns its predictably uplifting arc through strong performances and impressive work from debuting director Chiwetel Ejiofor." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 68 out of 100, based on 18 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s drama films Category:British films Category:British drama films Category:English-language films Category:Chewa-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films set in Malawi